The telecommunications and data transmission industries are rapidly expanding their development of fiber optic transmission systems. Historically, telecommunications signals and data have been transmitted over wire lines such as twisted pair or coaxial cables. In order to accommodate higher signal rate speeds, the industry is turning to increased use of fiber optic cables as the transmission medium.
As the use of fiber optic cables increases, the need for peripheral equipment has increased. For example, it is desirable to have access to a fiber optic line for the purpose of either re-routing the line in the event of damage to the line or to have access to the line for purposes of monitoring or testing the line.
Fiber optic peripheral equipment for cable management, cable storage and connection capabilities are well known. The use of modular fiber optic connector modules is known for performing so-called cross-connect applications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,432,875 and 5,363,465 to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. concern fiber optic connector modules and chassis designs for receiving the modules in cross-connect applications.
PCT WO97/41720 also concerns a fiber optic module for use in cross-connect applications. The document discloses optical signal routing, monitoring, and visual path identification capabilities.
There is a continuing need for fiber optic modules which provide optical signal routing, monitoring, and visual path identification capabilities.